She will never be you
by thegirlwiththesmallsmile
Summary: Sam and Emily lovers beware. I don't like Sam or Emily because they totally screwed Leah over. So this my little piece of revenge. Muahaha. Hints of Blackwater. My first fic ever so please give it a try and don't kill me if its terrible. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**_A_/N: this is my first fic. I dont like Sam or Emily. You should also know that I'm a sucker for blackwater. There's not alot here but there are hints ;D. i warn you though it didn't take me very long to write so here it is! **

**(Oops I almost forgot) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that belongs to Stephanie Meyer (even though she totally screwed me over at Breaking Dawn). I also don't own this song. (It's called I Write Sins not Tragedies) that belongs to Panic at the Disco or whoever wrote that song. I own nothing! *starts screaming* PLEASE NO I DONT OWN ANYTHING DONT SUE NO- oh you believe me *sheepish chuckle* oh never mind then... on with the fic**

_Oh, well imagine  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_

I've been waiting for this day my whole life. Well, that's not entirely true. I have been waiting for this day my entire life but just not with the same woman. It was strange. My whole life I wanted only one woman. Leah. The goddess of the dark. I wanted to marry her my whole life. Until Emily. She was so different from Leah. Leah was outspoken, rough, and bitter. My Emily was quiet, soft, and kind. Emily was a decent cook and always had dinner ready for me and anyone who stepped through our door. Leah, on the other hand, was an amazing cook, though she only cooked for people she truly cared about. Which was Seth, Sue, and for a short time, Emily and myself. Leah commanded respect from everyone who met her. Not that they put up much of a fight, she was a born Lee-Lee…_ 'Dammit' _I cursed to myself. Why couldn't she get out of my head? It was my wedding day with Emily, my SOULMATE, and yet I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to marry her, the one that I CHOSE. As I stopped my pacing I saw one of Emily's bridesmaid's, Sarah. She was on old friend of Emily's so I came near to say hello…

_And I can't help but to hear  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

"What a beautiful wedding!  
What a beautiful wedding!, says a bridesmaid to a waiter  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame  
The poor groom's bride is a whore"

I froze. Is that what they really thought of Emily? I wanted no more than to run out of the church and to run into her arms. The arms of my first love, my choice. But, of course the imprint stopped me…

_I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality _

I turned and got out of there. I am almost out the door when I freeze. I catch a scent that's familiar to me._ Leah. _Excited, I run to a nearby room. And I freeze. There you are in all of your glory. You look… stunning. Your hair is cut short barely touching your shoulders but is brushed in a way that makes you look like my Lee-Lee again. Not bitter and broken Leah but my happy and carefree Leah. Your wearing a stunning black dress that makes you look even more feminine then you have been in a long time. But you're close to _him_. _Jacob Black_. The same Jacob who spend years pinning over Bella Swan, only to imprint on her daughter. You both seem to have not noticed me. He smiles at you and pulls you closer to him. He _kisses_ you. The wolf in me howls. How dare this cub touch what is mine. I am about to attack when you pull him closer. When you break apart he smiles at you. To my horror, you smile back. "I love you" you whisper. "I love you too." He replies.

_I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality _

I slam the door. My head is spinning. You don't love me anymore. You love him now. Didn't our time mean anything to you? Of course it did! It must have! We made so many promises but I broke them. You won't ever come back to me. Not now. I run back to the pews. I will marry Emily now without a doubt. There is nothing left for me, not with you. As I a stand watching Emily walk in, l I can't help but imagine what it would be like marring you not her. But I can't run back to you because you moved on. But despite the imprint, I love you and it hurts to think that I won't wake up to you each morning. It won't be you that I will have a family with. Because I know with my entire being that she will never be you. And it is that knowledge that kills me…

_Oh! Well in fact_  
_Well I'll look at it this way_  
_I mean technically our marriage is saved_  
_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne_  
_Pour the champagne_

_I chime in with a_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of poise and rationality _

**_A_/N: i know what your thinking '_doesnt this girl ever shut up'_ i got an answer for you NO. anyways this is my first story so reviews are appreciated. Cmon people please even flames are accepted they make my review count grow! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I was thinking about this story and I thought about a possible sequel. I make no promises but if I get enough reviews I just might do it. So review and if enough people want me to I will start working on the story!

If I do write it, it'll probably be about 5 chapters or so. Look out for Not Anymore. 

-TGWTSS


End file.
